


Our Song

by thefishismine



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefishismine/pseuds/thefishismine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lister, being the romantic person he is, feels that he and Rimmer should have their own song. Just a sappy domestic story with no actual plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Song

“You are the sunshine of my life…”

Rimmer shut his eyes in exasperation as the sound of his partner’s slightly warbled singing reached his ears.

“Lister…” he began, hoping to convey a tone of annoyance.

“That’s why I’ll always be around.”

He opened his eyes and sighed deeply, rubbing his temples in frustration. He had spent the last however many hours bent over his study desk in a feeble attempt to try to prepare himself for yet another Astronavigation exam. If there was a way to telepathically absorb the information he needed, he was absolutely certain that he would fail at that endeavor as well. He slowly straightened himself out, wincing as he felt a crimp in his neck. 

“You are the apple of my eye…” 

Rimmer glanced over at the clock. Two in the morning. He mentally chastised himself for staying up so late to revise, only to not remember a damn thing he had read. His brain was like a game of football with an excellent goalkeeper. It purposely blocked any useful information that was given to it, and it was the most frustrating thing in the world. The hours he could have spent doing something of actual importance were wasted by pursuing a task he knew deep in his heart he could never succeed at, but somehow he acknowledged as the one thing that gave his life purpose. Well, it wasn’t the only thing…not anymore. 

Rimmer stood up from his chair and gave a yawn, stretching his arms above his head. He walked over to the sink and began to brush his teeth. Although he was technically dead, his hard light drive gave him the opportunity to function as a living human being again. Rimmer could not, for the life of him, wrap his head around that piece of technology. Just thinking about how light can accurately simulate skin and bone gave him a headache. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lister jump down from the top bunk and land, a little unsteadily, on his feet. He mused at the fact that although they have been carrying out a romantic relationship for a few months now, they have agreed to sleep in separate beds on most occasions. They tried sleeping together one night, arranged quite uncomfortably, but quickly decided against it after Lister accidentally kicked Rimmer in the face. The only time he will allow Lister to sleep in his bed is after sex, when the universe is perfectly aligned during the afterglow and they both slip into unconsciousness before life can reset itself. 

Lister strolled over to where his lover stood and snaked his arms around his waist. He immediately felt Rimmer relax in his embrace. Lister let out a small sigh and rested his head on his shoulder. 

“Forever you’ll stay in my heart,” he sang softly. 

He glanced in the mirror for Rimmer’s reaction. He caught the slightest hint of a smile, the likes of which would be barely noticeable to anyone else. His eyes were soft, gazing at Lister’s reflection with adoration.

“You’re so sappy,” he said playfully. Lister nuzzled Rimmer’s neck.

“You know you love it,” he murmured. 

Rimmer’s smile broadened and he brought his hands up to cover Lister’s. When they first started going out, he didn’t know how to respond to Lister’s romantic advances. He would leave him little notes, make him breakfast on occasion, and cuddle up to him while watching films. After being alone for most of his existence, Rimmer felt a bit suffocated by the sudden proximity of another person. He wasn’t used to anyone showing him any kind of affection, and as a result he began to push Lister away until one day they had a blazing row which ended in them not speaking to one another for three days. It was the worst three days either of them had to endure, and after some careful consideration (and some not so careful make up sex) they were able to set things right. Since then, Rimmer has taken notice of the little actions Lister does that make his heart swell with adoration. Lister is a very romantic person, and Rimmer has had to learn from him how to properly treat a partner. He has surprised Lister a few times by replicating small gestures of compassion such as casually resting a hand on a thigh or planting a quick kiss on a cheek. A small part of Rimmer is still uncomfortable with the prospect of openly showing physical affection towards another man in the company of others, something Lister has absolutely no trouble with. For example, during a meal with Kryten and the Cat, Rimmer will walk behind Lister only for him to reach out and pull him in for a kiss. Rimmer will pull away quickly, blushing ferociously, while Lister gives him a cheeky grin. It’s Lister’s way of pulling him out of his comfort zone, and it has been working to a degree. As far as Rimmer is concerned, their whole relationship is out of his comfort zone, and beyond anything he ever thought possible. The last human being alive is the absolute last person he would ever imagine himself being involved with. But sometimes, Rimmer thought, the thing you’ve been searching for your whole life is in the very last place you look. 

Lister noticed Rimmer’s smile in the mirror and kissed his cheek. He stood in front of him and clasped his hands. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” he asked, looking into Rimmer’s eyes. 

“Oh…you know.” 

Rimmer squeezed his lover’s hands, briefly noticing how different they were from his own. 

“No, I don’t know. That’s why I asked.” 

Lister stuck his tongue out playfully and Rimmer resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Well, how about I give you a hint.” He angled his head down slightly and captured Lister’s lips in a gentle kiss. “That answer your question?” he asked, his voice a little deeper. 

Lister grinned and hugged his partner close. “Yeah, I think so…” he whispered.

Rimmer cleared his throat and pulled away. “Good, time for bed,” he said with a smirk. He let go of Lister’s hands and walked over to the wardrobe.

“You git,” Lister laughed. He climbed up onto his bunk, propping himself up with his elbow. “Wanna know what I was thinking about?” 

Rimmer was in the process of pulling on his pajama bottoms. “Lister, it’s too late and my trousers are already on.”

“No, not that. Although now that you mentioned it…”

“What were you thinking of?” Rimmer interrupted his train of thought, much to Lister’s disappointment. 

“We oughta have a song.”

Rimmer ambled to his bunk and plopped down on the mattress with a sigh. “A song?” he asked, disbelief littering his voice. “Are you going to write it? No offense, millado, but if it’s anything like The Om Song I think I’ll pass.” Rimmer called for lights out and the room grew dim, a glow of red casting faintly eerie shadows. 

“No, you doink, not an original song. And come on, man, I was seventeen when I wrote that! Give me a break! Okay, the lyrics could use some work but at least it had lyrics. It could have just been me strumming the guitar for three minutes.” Lister could picture the pained look on Rimmer’s face as he conjured that sound up in his mind. “I was thinking we could have a song to represent our relationship.” 

“Lister, why do we need a song? Isn’t that something adolescent girls come up with so they’ll have something to cry over during their inevitable breakup?” He instantly regretted saying that. His regret deepened when the statement was met with cold silence. He stuffed his fist in his mouth and silently cursed himself. After a minute or so he said, “Listy…I’m sorry…”

“It’s alright, man. I just thought it would be sweet, but I know how you’re not really into that romance smeg.” He sounded dejected and a little piece of Rimmer’s heart broke.

There were a few moments of silence before Rimmer quietly asked, “What did you have in mind?”

“What was I singing to you earlier?” Lister hummed a few bars of the song and waited for Rimmer’s reply. Upon being met with silence, he hung his head over his bunk, making Rimmer jump slightly. “You serious? You don’t recognize the song?”

“Not really, no.” 

“Stevie Wonder. You Are the Sunshine of My Life?” Lister shook his head in disbelief and settled himself back on his bunk. “He’s a legend, guy. And the lyrics fit us well.”

“Go on then. Let’s hear it.”

“Eh? I thought you hated me singing.” 

“I do. But I’m certainly not going to ask the Cat or Kryten to perform a rendition of it for me. Could you imagine that?” Rimmer gave an exaggerated shudder and Lister chuckled. He loved how relaxed Rimmer has become since they began their relationship. He has even managed to establish a sense of humor. 

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right. Let’s see, where was I?” Lister thought for a moment. 

Rimmer yawned and made himself comfortable.

Lister cleared his throat for show and began to sing quietly.

“I feel like this is the beginning,  
Though I’ve loved you for a million years,  
And if I thought our love was ending,  
I’d find myself drowning in my own tears.”

Lister stopped to make sure Rimmer was still listening.

“Is that the whole song?” he asked, sounding sleepy. Lister smiled.

“Not the entire song, no. But you already know the chorus.”

“There must be another verse somewhere. Otherwise, no, I don’t think it should be our song because it’s way too short.” 

“Alright, give me a second.” 

The soft rumble of Lister’s voice above him was lulling Rimmer further into exhaustion. He closed his eyes and settled into his pillow. 

“You must have known that I was lonely,  
Because you came to my rescue,  
And I know that this must be heaven,  
How could so much love be inside of you?”

At the sound of soft snoring, Lister peeked over the side of his bunk again. He smiled down at Rimmer’s sleeping form. 

“Goodnight, love.”


End file.
